One Tree Hill: The Next Generation
by missharlow
Summary: James Lucas Scott is sixteen years old and a junior in high school. He's living the dream, or at least he thinks he is. The next generation is as dramatic and heart-wrenching as never before. James Scott is about to discover how difficult life can be.


**Main Characters (list of all the characters will be below this): **

**James Lucas Scott **– He's the captain of the all-star basketball team, a straight A student and he's dating the girl of his dreams. James Lucas Scott has the perfect life, or at least he thinks he does. Things start to get a little hazy when he starts to get to know Auden Parker, the seemingly shallow cheerleading captain.

**Auden Parker **– She hides under the image of the shallow, self-absorbed, slightly slutty cheerleading captain. But there is more to her than she is willing to show. The only person that she believes that she can confide in is her best friend, Sophie. She didn't expect for James Scott to break through her walls.

**Chuck Scholnik** – He's got a lot of embarrassing memories, like talking about himself in third person, but that hasn't stop him from growing up to be the playboy that everyone wants. However, the only girl that he's ever wanted has been in love with his best friend since the first grade.

**Madison Ventura **– She's been dating James since the first grade, and can't seem to remember a moment without him. Madison is sure that she's in love with him. However, it doesn't stop her mind from wandering off to Chuck. She's determined to hold on to what's comfortable, but she can't help but think about the risk.

**Logan Evans** – He's the wise guy of the group. He knows how to have fun and goof off, but that only works for so long. Now he has his hands full trying to convince the girl he's in love with that he's the guy for her. Of course it's never easy when the girl's Isabel Adams, the resident party girl.

**Sophia Haley Scott** – Sophie is the calm, even-headed best friend of Auden Parker. That's what she's always been defined as. Now she wants to break out of that shadow, and the opportunity arises with James's new rival on the team, Will Durham. Things become complicated when she actually starts to fall in love with him.

**Will Durham **– He's the new kid in town and he's vying for James's position as point guard. It doesn't help that he's cocky, a party boy and basically the second Nathan Scott during his asshole years. The opportunity comes to really bother James when suddenly Sophie Scott starts taking an interest in him. He just never expected it to get this complicated.

**Isabel Adams** – She always told herself that she would never be like her mom. However her expectations for herself failed miserably. Now you can see Isabel at every party scene drunk off her ass. When the one guy she never thought would take interest in her does, she starts to let herself be true to herself on why she is the way she is.

**Nathan Scott & Haley James-Scott**

- James Lucas Scott (16)

- Lydia Bob Scott (14)

**Lucas Scott & Brooke Penelope Scott (n****é****e Davis)**

- Sophia Haley Scott (16)

- Keith Nathan Scott (14)

- Davis Roe Scott (14)

**Peyton Jagielski (n****é****e Sawyer) & Jake Jagielski**

- Jenny Jagielski (18)

- Sawyer Brooke Jagielski (14)

**Clayton "Clay" Evans & Quinn Evans (n****é****e James)**

- Logan Evans (16)

- Grace Evans (14)

**Marvin "Mouth" McFadden & Millicent "Millie" McFadden (n****é****e Huxtable)**

- Andrew "Drew" McFadden (16)

- Blake McFadden (14)

**Antown "Skills" Taylor & Bevin Taylor (n****é****e Taylor & formely Smith)**

- Leah Taylor (15)

- Jayden Taylor (13)

**Chase Adams & Alex Dupr****é**** -Adams**

- Isabel Adams (16)

**Rachel Keller (n****é****e Gatina) & Chris Keller **

- Audrey Keller (15)

**Deborah "Deb" Lee (formerly Scott)**

**Karen Roe**

- Lily Roe Scott (16)

**Tim Smith **

- Nathan Smith (14)

**Other Characters: **

Auden Parker (16)

Madison Ventura (16)

Chuck Scholnik (16)

Will Durham (16)

Andre Fields (16)

_Hey guys! So obviously there are questions on the ages. This story is AU and the ages are weird but I did this because I wanted to include the other characters in high school ages. I'm not going to really explain backstories on the ages though so just bear with me. The other characters will be prominent in this story, it's just these are the main main characters. I also might do another spin-off like series about Lydia and her group so tell me what you think about that. Thank you for taking an interest in my story! Also I do know that Whitey's last name is also Durham (like Will's). There is a backstory behind this!_


End file.
